1. Field of the Invention:
This invention generally relates to earth materials, and more particularly to an earth material which is treated to have water repellency. The present invention also relates to methods of making and using a water-repellent earth material.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Conventionally, unwanted weeds at various sites (e.g. non-paved median strip of a highway, an athletic ground, or a tee ground of a golf course) have been removed manually or by using a mower or by spraying a chemical (herbicide). However, manual or machine mowing is laborious and must be repeated periodically, whereas the chemical weed removal gives rise to a pollution problem in addition to requiring periodical repetition of the same operation.
On the other hand, it is often necessary to adjust the ground or earth condition in various ways. For instance, it is preferable that sports grounds be adjusted to have good water drainage. Conversely, grounds in scarcely rainy areas need be adjusted to have good water retention for growing various plants.